castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton
Skeleton is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in the game, Castle Crashers. His magic powers are Dark-elemental based, and his starting weapon is the Skeletor Mace. Skeleton's specialties are combo locking and basic boss slaying. Description Skeletons conform the first groups of enemies encountered during the Marsh level, although the very first group seen in the game appears in Lava World, resurrected by Necromancer. Involvement The skeletons are first introduced during the events that take place in Lava World. Apparently the Volcano unexpectedly became active again after a long time of being dormant, taking the townspeople of Volcano Town by surprise and burying them under a grave of lava. When the protagonist is about to exit Volcano Town, Necromancer (accompanied by the Evil Wizard) will suddenly appear and resurrect the corpses of several people whose remains ended up trapped in solidified lava, then he will command them to attack the heroes. Skeletons can be encountered again in the Marsh level, beating to death an unfortunate peasant. The heroes must then continue to cross through an old graveyard. Each tombstone can either uncover a valuable gold item or allow their gruesome inhabitants to come back to life and attack the players. On the next screen, Necromancer (accompanied by the Evil Wizard again) will be waiting for the heroes and will resurrect the remains of eight buried people from their graves, four of them will become beefy and the rest will be given enhanced speed. Magic Splash Attack "Dark Pillars" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Dark energy bursts up from the ground in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another burst of darkness in front of the previous ones. It does full damage to all enemies based on defense. At high levels it makes short work of most bosses. Magic Projectile "Dark Shot" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a dark projectile that moves faster than normal. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Darkness" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps with dark magic boost, and does damage to overlapped enemies. Trivia *It appears to have dirt on its chest and its arm, probably meaning it was exhumed and brought back to life. *Skeleton's arrows are bones. *All skeletons, with the exception of the first two encountered in the Marsh level and the player, are immune to Poison. *Oddly, Skeleton draws blood when hit. *Skeletons still have their pants and sleeves on them but no shirt, this is unknown why that is. *Skeletons have the title as the most powerful enemies in the game in terms of melee damage output. At level 99 with a defense neutral weapon, a skeleton does 49 damage, or 499 damage on insane mode. A level 99 character has 1,066 HP, which means a 3-hit or less kill to ANY character on insane mode! Even with the Evil Sword! If your character is less than level 75, then it's a 2-hit or less kill. *Although most Skeletons in the game appear to be reanimated Gray Knights, the few encountered in Lava World are more varied; one is even an undead Brute. *Skeleton and Cult Minion are re-skins of each other. *If you kill the Undead Cyclops with the Skeleton, you get the Traitor achievement/trophy. *Skeleton is an C Rank character (C+). *It is unknown why The Skeleton can take Beefy Form As The Beefy Form is formed by muscles. * A Skeleton is seen at the end party drinking a mug of what looks like beer, and he is sitting next to the Red Princess. Category:Characters Category:Dark Category:Enemies Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Undead Category:Playable Enemies Category:Unlockable Category:C Rank